You know what I like when I'm flying?
by lolpenname
Summary: I'll give you a hint: It ain't flying. Oneshot OTP


One day, Baxter and Forthington were at the beach. Forthington turned to his flying compadre, Baxter.

"You know what I like when I'm flying?" he asked with a sultry glint in his voice.

Baxter raised a quizzical eyebrow at the tone his amigo had taken, and shook his head to signal a negative response. Forthington flew his plane closer to Baxter's, looked to one side, then to the other, and then back to the first side once more. He motioned for his chico to come closer to listen to the intimate secret he was about to reveal.

Baxter blinked twice-once to convey his confusion, and once because he had forgot to put on his goggles and the wind was hurting his eyes. He lowered his goggles to cover his eyes, and leaned in to listen to what his friend had to say.

Forthington looked both ways before crossing the street, and whispered into Baxter's ear, "My honor."

Baxter backed up and resumed his quizzical eyebrow stance, conveying the traditional yet predictable response of "WTF?"

"MY HONOOOORRRRRRR." Forthington repeated with gusto before fire-bending off his mask to reveal he was none other than prince Zuko of the fire nation. "HONOUR-KUN! WON'T YOU COME BACK TO ME?"

"NUUUUUU." Baxter retorted before air-vending his mask off to reveal he was none other than Sokka of the water tribe.

Soaka then floored it, causing his airplane to rocket off into the sunset.

"Imma rock your chair, grandpa!" Zuko yelled before cieling-ing it, all the while fire bending his turbo thrusters to multiply his acceleration 20 fold. However, it was not enough, as Sokka had already made it to home base and teamed up with Zuko's arch-nemesis from a parallel dimentio, Shaq-fu!

"NO." Shaq-fu bellowed from the depths and/or bowels of his Don Quixote. "IT IS I YOU WILL ROCK YOUR CHAIR GRANDPA."

Shaq-fu then ducked and fire-bended his fist to be on fire, punching out Zuko's airmobile.

"MY HONURRRRRR!" Zuko shouted as his plane collapsed into a million flaming bits of sadness. He then water-bending the air into an ice and landed on it, and turned very slowly yet solemnly towards Shaq-fu-sama. "You! I'll make you pay for this!"

"Hahahaha! You call yourself Diesel!" Shaq-fu retorted. Then Sokka wrote a haiku, but nobody cared so eh.

"No! They call me Hadouken, 'cuz I'm down-right fierce!" Zuko said before throwing a fireball at Shaq-fu.

Suddenly, Shaq-fu tagged out to Rolento who saw the fireball coming and knew the only logical thing to do: Jump in the air and throw a knife at it. He did so, and in doing so, not only stopped the fireball, but the very flow of time itself.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Shaq-fu titterated from offscreen, "TIME HAS STOPPED."

"Not so fast!" Zuko retortled from his now double-frozen ice platform. "I work for Cashcom! Imma patch this business!"

Zuko then patched this business so time was no longer stopped, causing Rolento to fall into the water and drown because everyone knows Rolento isn't a water-bender and therefore can't swim.

OR SO WE THOUGHT.

"FUCK YEAH, ROLENTO!" Rolento yelled as he leapth out of the water in a poorly made Seaking cosplay. He then Horn Drill-bended Zuko to his untimely one-hit-KO based demise.

"Knowwwww! Honour-kun!" Zuko yelled as he plunged into the plunge, so to speak. "Avenge me...!"

However, it came out more as "Blblbllllb," as he was underwater at that point.

"Victory is ours!" Soka-chan said as he did a very silly little dance. "Woooo!"

For reasons unknown, Shaq-fu celebrated the victory by dropping to his knees and pounding his fist on the ground as if in frustration. FUCK YEAH ROLENTO returned to his Pokeball, never to be seen again.

BUT THEN SUDDENLY!

"Babum bum BUM!" A voice from the depths of the beach yelled whilst firebend-lobbing a fireball at the victory/launch party. It was none other than Zuko, who had re-united with honor-kun in the depths and/or bowels of the ocean.

Sokka mistimed his push of the A button, as he has no rhythm, and was blown up in to a sad, sad mass of charred Sokka. He later wrote a haiku about it, but that's neither here nor there.

Shaq-fu then began to raised his finger, only to be interrupted by Zuko's unimmaginable levels of swag as he belted out another hearty "Babum BUM BUM." He too stood nary a chance of making it through unscathed, and was soundly and swiftly defeated.

"My HONOOOOORRRRRR." Zuko yelled while doing a happier version of the Maracarena. "We have been reunited!"

"My ZUKOOOOOO." Zuko's honor yelled while doing a happier version of the Thriller. "HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU SO."

Then Zuko and his honour made out until the brink of Don, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
